Green Greens
Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl |theme= Grasslands and forests |boss=Whispy Woods |mini-boss=Poppy Bros. Sr. |common enemies=''Kirby's Dream Land'' Main Mode: Bronto Burt, Cappy, Grizzo, Poppy Bros. Jr., Twizzy, Waddle Dee Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game: Blopper, Grizzo, Koozer, Poppy Bros. Jr., Tookey, Waddle Dee Kirby Super Star (Ultra): Bronto Burt, Cappy, Grizzo, Poppy Bros. Jr., Sir Kibble, Twizzy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Green Greens is the first level of Kirby's Dream Land and its remake in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Spring Breeze. It consists of a grassland which leads into a small forest, where Whispy Woods is the boss. Green Greens precedes Castle Lololo in the original, but Castle Lololo was removed in Spring Breeze, so it instead comes before Float Islands in the remake. Green Greens is replaced with Purple Plants in Revenge of the King. Intro Kirby is chasing a butterfly. As he chases it off screen, a strong wind picks up and blows him and a bunch of other butterflies away. General Information Green Greens consists of three parts: the first part is a grassland with few obstacles. This area has weak enemies such as Waddle Dee and Cappies. At the end of the grassland Kirby grabs a Warp Star and flies to the forest in the background. The forest area starts with a battle with Poppy Bros. Sr. Poppy Bros. Jr. is a common enemy in this area, suggesting that the forest is controlled by the Poppy Bros. The last part of Green Greens is the inside of a giant hollowed-out tree. Kirby enters the tree from the end of the forest and has to climb to the top and from there jump down to the battle with Whispy Woods. The tree is inhabited by many Grizzos. Copy Abilities In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Though the stage doesn't appear directly in the original Super Smash Bros., the stage Dream Land from that game appears to be based off most of the grassland/forest levels from the ''Kirby'' games, including Green Greens. Green Greens appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as one of the playable stages that characters can battle on. It is available from the start and doesn't need to be unlocked. It is considered to be one of Kirby's home stages (alongside the Fountain of Dreams) and Kirby is fought on this stage in the one-player modes. Stage Structure The stage is made up of three floating islands. The island in the middle is the biggest, and there are two floating platforms above it. Whispy Woods, who is on the middle island, will occasionally blow wind in a certain direction to disrupt the fight. Between the islands are Star Blocks and Bomb Blocks that stack up. Players can break the blocks by attacking them. If a player hits a Bomb Block, then there will be an explosion. The blocks will rebuild often after they are destroyed. Also, Whispy Woods will shake and let out apples from the tree. The apples can be: * Picked up and thrown at enemies * Used to heal * Explode when thrown Green Greens is a Melee Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, unlocked after playing as Kirby in twenty Brawls. Music The stage in Super Smash Bros. uses an orchestral version of the original music from Green Greens in Kirby's Dream Land. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the music from the Fountain of Dreams stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee can be found as an alternate track. Etymology Green Greens' name is derived from "Greens," which can either refer to a mix of green vegetables, or simply grassy land, which may or may not support a town or village of sorts. Related Quotes Trivia *Green Greens' music is one of the most iconic themes of the Kirby series, with it being remixed many times. Artwork K25 Kirby's Dream Land artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Kirby's Dream Land artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Gallery Image:Green_Greens_1.PNG|A view of the landscape in Green Greens. Image:Green_Greens_2.PNG|The Dark forest. Image:Green_Greens_3.PNG|The glade where Whispy Woods is fought. Image:Greengreens.png|The intro, as it appears in Kirby Super Star. de:Frühlingswiese es:Green Greens fr:Vertes Prairies it:Verde Aiuola ja:グリーングリーンズ Category:Levels Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stages Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra